wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bleak
|} (Note: This page was directly copied from my own wiki.) Bleak was made by Mediocre Waffle, also known as A Random MudWing, and you may not use without his permission, or I'll send Grouse to swim you to death. Please don't edit the page, either. 'Includes a bit of murder, be wary! ' Appearance Bleak is a male IceWing and NightWing hybrid. He is a light gray dragon, with an almost unnoticeable blue tinge to his underbelly. He has the same overall body shape of an IceWing. His right eye his black, and his left eye is pale blue, this being known as Heterochromia Iridum. He has some NightWing spines going down his back, although not as many as a NightWing, and some spikes at the tip of his tail, although not as many. He has a head similar to the shape of a NightWing, but slightly smaller, with some IceWing features, mainly a similar snout. His underjaw is that of a NightWing's, and his upper-half is that of a IceWing. He has the eyebrow of a NightWing. He has an IceWing ruff under his head, but not as many as normal. His horns are slightly different, with the left horn being slightly smaller than the right, but overall shape remains the same between the races. He has IceWing scales going down the middle of his body, down his spine, and on his forelegs, all in an IceWing pattern. He has NightWing scales alongside, and everywhere else, all in a NightWing pattern. He is of average and size, but slightly smaller. He has a NightWing back-talon and IceWing front-talons. His IceWing talons, were, at birth, slightly duller than a normal IceWing's, but eventually became sharp after years of wear-and-tear in IceWing territory. His wings are in the shape of an IceWing's, with faint stars, all with a blue tinge. He has NightWing wing-claws, with both IceWing and NightWing spikes and spined, in no particular order. History (To be changed later) Bleak was born 14 years ago, in the IceWing kingdom, and was immediately noticed to be odd, only his mother knowing that he was a hybrid, as his father, a NightWing, was deceased. As he grew older, other dragonets would often make fun of him for his oddities, such as his colour, or that he couldn't breathe frost. The most he could do was breathe small amounts of water, which exhausted him. Bleak, himself, didn't know why he was so different than other IceWings. He often asked his mother why, or who his father was, but she ignored the questions. She would seem angry at the mention of his father, so it seemed apparent she hated him. However, Bleak was the most intelligent dragonet he knew. He'd trump any others in intellectual prowess, but that made his situation worse. Many of those who picked on him for his oddities would use his smarts as another reason to make fun of him. He would often sneak off to get away from the hate, but would always have to come back, eventually. His mother died from natural causes when he was six, and she had told him why he was so odd, and that he was a hybrid. Once he learned this, anger filled his body. His own mother had never told him this for his entire life. He snapped after his mother had died. He felt betrayed. He was too angry to feel any kind of sorrow for the death of his mother. Once his mother had perished, he was left to fend to himself, but thanks to Bleak's intelligence, he easily could. This did more good for him than bad, since it was easier for him to survive by himself. He often had plenty of time to think, as well as practice fighting on polar bears. He eventually grew able to fight well without his frost breath. This took a few months to develop. Although he had more time to be by himself, he would have to go back to IceWing settlements every so often for anything he may need, such as food if he wasn't able to find any. Soon after his mothers death, other dragonets made fun of him even more. After some threats, many would stop, but some would persist. One, in particular, would only pick on him more and more. His name was Shard, and Bleak quickly hated him. This was the peak of Bleak's anger. Bleak had had enough. When he found Shard secluded, he attacked him. Shard was caught off guard, and couldn't defend himself. Bleak used his talons to rip Shard apart, and he quickly perished. He felt no remorse. Eventually, Shard's body was found, but Bleak's intelligence allowed him to escape most persecution. Shard's body created an uproar, and many would fear for their lives. A search for Shard's murderer soon began. Some dragons would theorize that Bleak did it, since Shard often made fun of him, but when they questioned Bleak, he would be able to come up with a convincing alibi. After some time, the search for Shard's murder had ended. Bleak soon grew happier without another dragon pestering him, but some still persisted. Bleak could shrug off the insults easier, knowing he was more dangerous than any dragonets who did pick at him. He was able to ignore them easier, and spent more and more time out in the empty tundras. He continued to fend for himself for another year. After some time, he would have to visit IceWing settlements once again. During this time, he began to plan another attack on a dragon who previously picked on him. Once he found the dragon secluded, he attacked. Once again, having the element of surprise, he quickly won, only leaving with a small scratch on his front-right leg. He gained new knowledge of fighting from this, and learned to restrain the defender, to avoid being clawed. Bleak knew it was too much of a risk to stay in the IceWing kingdom after this, and knew he had to do something. He fled to the SandWing kingdom, at the age of eight, where Blaze had most support in the war of SandWing succession. He lived there for some time, most not acknowledging him. He would sometimes be attacked by a SandWing who supported the other sisters, but would fairly easily fend them off, since most were not soldiers. Since he was able to fend them off, this garnered a small fame for Bleak. He was attacked less and less, since other dragons grew to fear him. After two years of living in the SandWing kingdom, a NightWing came to confront him. The NightWing was a recruiter for spies and assassin, and offered Bleak a job to work with the NightWings. Bleak accepted, eager to learn more about NightWings, and he knew that he was good at what he was being hired to do, and understood this was a good opportunity for him. Bleak has worked with the NightWings for three years, until the war had ended. He continued to work with the NightWings after their kingdom was destroyed, and has been until now, at the age of fourteen. He has grown a fondness for NightWings, and is working to overthrow the RainWings. He will often accept deals with other races, except for RainWings and IceWings, and as long as it doesn't go against his small code of honour, that he never betrays those who have made a deal with him. He follows this honour code because of his mother, and how he felt betrayed when he found she had kept his hybrid nature a secret from him. Personality (To be changed later) Bleak has grown to become cynical, only liking NightWings as a tribe. He has no care for a dragon's well-being, unless they are a NightWing, and even then it isn't much. He tends to be to himself, and doesn't like to form many alliances. He is extremely intelligent, and knows how to get out of a sticky situation. He trains on his free time, teaching himself how to use certain weapons at what times, and who to use them on. He only helps those if he sees his own profit, and has little honour, and the extent of his honour only reaches so high. The only thing he isn't willing to do is to betray someone after a deal is made. Traits include: Cynical, cruel, deceitful, patient, strategist, strong, and genius. Trivia *Bleak was originally going to have animus powers, but I forgot I had that planned while writing this page *Bleak was originally going to be a NightWing mercenary (with a different name), not a hybrid assassin * I got the name "Shard" from DragonSage, so credit goes out to her. * He's my least favourite OC of mine, because boring! C; (I mean come on, I have Illuminati as an OC.) Art BleakFlashTopshot.jpg|By Nathia Safira! Bleak1.png|By ZzzSleepyCreeper! Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Mature Content